Every Action Has Consenquenses
by Rena88
Summary: Ever wonder where Kuronue got his pendant and what would happen when he met the original owner again? Well here's the answer! oh by the way Kuronue never died in this story
1. character profile

**_Character Profiles _**(only characters that belong to me I don't own any other main characters unless later on I decide to crate a villain or something but then I'll tell you its my original character, also this is just a condensed profile so I don't give all of the story away)

**_Name:_** Sapphire Rose Gem

**_AKA: _**Rose, Jewel, or Crystal (main one used)

**_Gender:_** Female

**_Ethnicity: _**German

**_Demon Race: _**you'll find out later but if you really want to know sooner review the first chapter

**_Class: _**same as above

**_Place of birth: _**USA

**_Birthday: _**8-28-82

**_Age: _**24

**_Zodiac Sign: _**Dog

**_Astrological Sign: _**Virgo

**_Height: _**5'5"

**_Weight: _**120

**If you want to know anything else from her main profile email me and ask but other than that this is all I'm going to give.**

**_Name: _**Isabel Youko Florist

**_AKA: _**Plant, Flower, and there's another one but I won't put it cause some people might get offended

**_Gender: _**Female

**_Ethnicity: _**American

**_Demon Race: _**same as Sapphire's demon race

**_Class: _**same as above

**_Place of birth: _**USA

**_Birthday: _**8-29-81

**_Age: _**25

**_Zodiac Sign: _**Rooster

**_Astrological Sign: _**Virgo

**_Height: _**5'6"

**_Weight: _**125

**If you want to know anything else from her main profile email me and ask but other than that this is all I'm going to give.**


	2. Prologue and Chapter 1

I'm only going to say this once, I don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.

**_Prologue_**

A female demon was laid on the ground bleeding from an open wound through the heart.

"Sapphire, don't worry we'll stop the bleeding and you'll be just fine." Said a male bat demon who was kneeling next to the female demon.

"Kuronue I know I'm not going to make it. I've lost to much blood." Said Sapphire slowly as it was getting harder for her to breath.

"Don't talk, your wasting your energy and you need it to heal." Said a kitsune demon who was across from Kuronue.

"Youko I want you to do something for me… Will you?" asked Sapphire.

"Yes. What is it that you want me to do?" asked the fox demon.

" I want…You to lock my powers and memories into the pendant around my neck…Then I give it to you Kuronue." said Sapphire with much difficulty , as she motioned to the blood red sapphire pendant around her neck.

"No! I can't or you will die for sure-" started Youko when Sapphire held up a hand stopping him from ranting.

"Brother, I will not survive the night. But we will meet again, this I promise." Said Sapphire. Then she turned to the bat demon and said, "Kuronue, my love, do not think for one second that any of this is your fault. When the time is right my pendant will lead you to me. Use the pendant to awaken my powers and memories so we can once again be together. Keep the pendant close, for when it is time the only one the pendant will tell is you, and the only ones capable of awaking them are either you or Youko. Now brother, do it while you still have the chance. I love… you both." Her voice faded away as her brother did as he was asked.

" Kuronue don't worry. If she says we'll see her again then we will. Let's get going, because the quicker we move on with our lives, the sooner we'll meet up with her again." said Youko as he closed his sister's eyes and handed the pendant to Kuronue.

The two buried her and slowly started to move on with their lives.

**_Chapter 1_**

A hundred years later

A girl went running into a big business building saying hi to everyone they all knew her. The girl ran strait to the office of the C.E.O. and yelled, "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be working today, since we have a flight to catch. Which leaves in…" She stopped to look at her watch, then continued, " An hour and a half."

"I told you I don't think I'm going to be able to make it…I have so much work to do and I haven't even told my boss about the trip" replied the girl that was sitting at the desk, in the office, mulling over tons of paperwork.

"Oh you are going all right. You haven't taken one vacation or sick day since you started here over three years ago. You are always here early and stay till late at night. It is my duty as your best friend to make sure you don't kill yourself from overworking yourself. Now where is that boss of yours?" said the girl at the door as she took off once again with a determined look on her face.

"Isabel?! Stop!" yelled the girl in the office as she took off after the other girl.

"No! You are going on this trip whether you like it or not." said Isabel as she finally located the bosses office. Walking right in, she said, "I just wanted to let you know that Sapphire is going to be taking a vacation for the next three months starting now. And don't you dare try and argue with me because you know just as well as I do that she deserves it."

The president of the company looked at Isabel and then at Sapphire who was now at the door. Then he said, "I'm glad that our hardest working employee has as good a friend as you. I was afraid she was going to work herself to death one of these days. Oh and Sapphire try to have fun while you're there. See you in three months"

"Hahahaha, see now you have to come. Now hurry up or we'll be late to the airport." said Isabel as she grabbed a stunned Sapphire's arm and proceeded to pull her to her office.

"But I don't have anything packed." said Sapphire still a little shocked by what her boss had said.

"Don't worry I packed everything you would need for about a weeks stay. We will be buying the rest of the things you need there." replied Isabel with a smirk.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long three months and that I am going to be suffering for ignoring you for the past couple of weeks." said Sapphire as she was dragged into a cab after getting what she needed from her office.

The two got to the airport and got on the plane with no hassle at all. Except for the fact that they had a couple of hours flight on their hands. Which Sapphire slept most of the time.

When they finally landed, they grabbed their belongings and made their way to the exit door's of the airport.

After getting to their hotel room, they put everything away and decided to rest for a little bit.

A couple of hours later

"Sapphire, hey Sapphire. It's time to wake up… We're going to go shopping." said Isabel as she shook the sleeping girl.

"I'm getting up! I'm getting up! Now leave me alone." Said Sapphire as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed or I'll drag you out in what your wearing. Which I am pretty sure that you wouldn't want." Said Isabel with a sly smile on her face.

Sapphire looked down and blushed realizing all she was wearing was a bra and boxers. "Fine go wait in the other room so I can change." said Sapphire as she pulled a blanket up to cover herself.

"Sure, whatever, I don't understand why your so embarrassed though. Hurry up I want to leave in twenty minutes at the most." Said Isabel as she walked out of the room closing the door behind herself.

Sapphire got up and went to her side of their dresser. She pulled out a black shirt that said, "You think I'm cute and cuddly… I'm not" in bright red letters, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

She then went into the bathroom and combed her hair, which was right blonde with natural Silver highlights and bangs. Once it was knot-free it fell strait and went slightly past her butt.

After double checking over herself, she grabbed a pair of socks, her shoes, and purse.

"I'm ready. So where are we going?" Said Sapphire as she came out of the room putting her Socks and shoes on. "Also, I don't suppose you know any Japanese."

"What?! You think that I would come on a trip unprepared. Of course I learned Japanese, I didn't want to be shown up by you." Said Isabel as she too put her shoes on." well let's go."

Meanwhile in Demon world

A bat demon sat in a hut leaning back against the wall relaxing. A pendant around the demons neck started humming lightly as he sat there.

"Is this what she meant?" the demon asked as he took the pendant off.

The next thing the demon knew was the pendant was flying away from him. So he jumped up and started to fly after it.

A portal opened a little ways off and the pendant flew through followed closely by the demon.

When the demon came out of the portal he stopped for a second and said, "Human world!?" then continued to follow the pendant over the rooftops until it went down into a shop.

The demon stopped and landed on a rooftop across from the shop, the pendant had entered, and stood there looking at the shop trying to figure out a way to get in there, get the pendant, and get out without getting seen by any humans.


	3. Aurthor Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been kinda busy with school and family lately. If you guys want me to continue with this story just let me know and I'll get the chapter up within the next week. : D


End file.
